


Detrás de la lluvia

by coketea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Bodyguard Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Queen Allura (Voltron), Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coketea/pseuds/coketea
Summary: Cuando el sol se esconde, ellos se encuentran en un cuarto oscuro para ocultar secretos que nunca deben ser descubiertos.Incluso si eso doliera.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	Detrás de la lluvia

Grandes brazos lo abrazaron, y a pesar de todo el calor del sol que entraba por las ventanas, él sintió a esas manos como la única fuente de fervor en el lugar.

Keith fue dulce y suave, como si fuese su primera vez juntos, y él no pudo hacer nada más que sólo sonreír entre medo de todo su ruido. Keith miró a Lance con sus ojos conmovidos, sin decir nada. Él nunca decía nada cuando estaba en paz.

Sintió como si todo estuviese queriendo terminar y murmuró el nombre de Keith entre sus labios húmedos. Sus ojos se cerraron y el hombre frente a él vió darle todo lo que nunca le entregó a nadie.

Keith y Lance se vieron perdidos en una burbuja que iba a ser rota en cualquier momento; ellos se abrazaron en las sábanas y cuando Keith suspiró en su pecho supo que la burbuja ya estaba rota.

—¿Cuándo va a volver?— Keith murmuró lentamente.

Lance acarició su cabello oscuro, y tragando saliva, dijo:

—Mañana.

Keith lo sostuvo con más cuidado, rodeando con sus brazos su lecho desnudo y besando la piel debajo de un pezón oscuro. Lance sintió que esa era su forma de disculparse y siguió acariciando su cabello, demostrando que esa era la suya.

—Lo siento tanto —Keith habló después de un rato.

Su voz grueso sonó triste, y pudo saber que expresión estaba haciendo sin mirar su rostro.

—No te disculpes conmigo. No tenemos la culpa de amarnos —exclamó.

Keith movió su rostro para mirarlo. Lo besó con labios secos y salió de la cama para ponerse su armadura. Él sabía que estaba a punto de irse, así que pretendió acomodarse entre las sábanas para dormir.

El ruido del metal moviéndose era incómodo y la lluvia afuera era fría. Lance no estaba esperando un beso de despedida, pero cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho.

Y la lluvia ocultó su llanto hasta que se cansó del amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Volví, perra


End file.
